


Heartbeat

by gayrealism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: Raphael and Simon had a fight. And Clary won't answer her phone. Izzy always knows what to do, though.





	Heartbeat

“In the least creepy way possible, I know where you live.”

 

The shadowhunter glared down at Simon, before turning around and ignoring him.

 

“C’mon, just tell Clary that I’m here.”

 

The shadowhunter ignored him, climbing back up the steps of the Institute. Simon sighed, cursing his vampiric nature which prevented him from storming up the Institute’s steps and demanding entrance. He knew that if he set one toe on the hallowed ground, he’d feel excruciating pain.

 

Stupid demonic virus. Stupid demonic mutations. Simon turned and began walking back down the street. He gave up, officially, on contacting Clary. But he shot her another text anyway, telling her to call him ASAP.

 

“Simon!” a voice called, and he turned to see Isabelle coming down the steps of the Institute. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Clary isn’t answering her phone, and I came to find her, but the asshole at the front door wouldn’t help me.”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Simon, she’s sleeping. She trained with Jace and Max until 3 am. She’s tired.” Izzy came up to him, and linked arms with him, pulling him down the sidewalk. “Why did you need to see her?”

 

Simon flushed, suddenly feeling bashful. “Well, Raphael and I fought. I don’t wanna talk about it, or go back to the Du Mort.”

 

Izzy looked up at him, pouting sympathetically. “Awwh. Well, you know what you should do in times like this?”

 

Simon looked at her skeptically. He really did not want to be dragged into whatever Izzy was thinking.

 

“Y’know what, Izzy? I think I’ll just call Luke and see if I can spend the night at the Jade Wolf. I don’t wanna-”

 

“Simon, the last thing you need is to be alone. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Izzy implored, doe eyes wide and pleading. Suddenly her eyes widened. “You haven’t been to a downworld rave yet, have you? By the Angel, you have to experience this, and your first time should be with someone responsible, like me.”

 

Simon tried to smile at her, but it probably came out as a grimace due to the feeling of dread growing in him.

 

“Okay,” he said. Because honestly, what else was he going to do?

 

Izzy continued to chatter about the partying habits of different downworlders, and Simon nodded along, listening but not retaining any of what she was saying. He was much more focused on the feeling of nausea growing from the seed of apprehension in his stomach. Could vampires puke?

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t they?” Izzy asked, face concerned. Simon realized a little too late that he’d asked the question out loud.

 

“Oh. Uh, I’m just worried about hangovers. Do they work the same way for vampires?”

 

Izzy thought for a moment. “It takes like three times more alcohol to get a vampire intoxicated than when they were a mundane. From what I’ve heard. Other than that, I honestly don’t know.”

 

Simon nodded, and suddenly stumbled as Izzy turned, walking them down an alley. Simon frowned as she dragged him up to a door on the side of a brick building, and she opened the door. Immediately, Simon was hit with the smell of booze, sweat, and sex. The music was so loud, it vibrated his bones. It was dark, the place was illuminated by black light, but Simon could see the mass of bodies writhing together to the music, the flash of strobing neon lights hurting his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sensory onslaught.

 

Izzy grinned up at him, mischief written all over her. Simon was once again hit with the feeling of  _ I should really not do this _ , but he couldn’t find the willpower to abandon Izzy.

 

Isabel, of course, had ne reservations, grabbing his wrist and dragging him immediately to the bar. Before Simon could say anything, she had flagged down the bartender and began placing an order.

 

“Two shots of tequila, a bloody rum for the vamp, and I’ll have a screwdriver.” She said, succinct, before turning to Simon, standing on tiptoes to speak in his ear. “I’ve heard bloody rum is sweet, but hits hard. If you don’t like it, we can get you something else.”

 

Simon just nodded, accepting the drink he was given. Izzy then held up one of the shot glasses for him to take, and he clinked their glasses together before throwing it back. He sucked on his lime, the taste burning his throat. Alcohol tasted no better than it did when he was human.

 

Izzy leaned into him, pulling him down so he would hear what she said. “What did you fight with Raphael about?”

 

Simon laughed. “I’m not drunk enough to talk about my feelings, Izzy.”

 

She smiled, and signaled the bartender for another round of shots. Turning back to Simon, she grinned devilishly. “Then let’s get there.”

 

Simon felt the room start to tilt, but he was too drunk to care. He leaned heavily on Izzy, who was flirting with a Seelie dude with gold eyes and pretty hair.

 

“Izzy, hey,” he said, interrupting her. “Hey Izzy, did you know Raph said that I shouldn’t move into the Du Mort. He said that it would be a conflict of interest.” Simon punctuated his comment with the quotation mark gesture. “Why? Just because I like him? Because I wanna kiss his stupid face?” Simon felt a pain in his chest, as if his heart was seizing. “It hurts, Izzy, it hurts so bad. I just wanna kiss him. Hold him. He’s so stupidly hot, y’know? Have you ever seen his butt? It’s so-”

 

“Simon!” Izzy shouted, straightening up. “Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

 

Simon stopped, and stared at her, before standing up straight. “Yeah, okay.” he said, confident. He knew it was stupid, but he didn’t care. Izzy was right, drunk or not, he should talk to Raphael. He walked to the door of the establishment, and as soon as he hit the pavement, he started running. He bumped into people as he ran, but he didn’t stop to deal with them. He eventually arrived at the Du Mort, and ran inside. He blew through the doors, up the stairs, the other vamps ignoring him. He ran up to the loft, where Raphael should be.

 

He slid to a stop on the smooth cement floor, and looked around for Raphael. He was standing at the bar, talking with another vampire. Simon stood, staring, as Raphael ignored him, continuing his discussion with the other vampire.

 

It took only a moment before Raphael dismissed the other vamp, who eyed Simon as he passed.

 

“What do you want, Simon?” Raphael said, face blank.

 

“Why did you tell me not to come to the Du Mort?” Simon stared at Raphael, eyes begging for an answer that would soothe the ache in his heart.

 

Raphael stared at him. “Why do you think?”

 

Simon dropped his gaze to his feet, feeling wobbly, like he was going to fall over at the slightest push. “Because I make you uncomfortable. You know everything. You know that I like you and-” He choked, unable to say the G-O-D word. He sucked in a breath, and let all his thoughts spill out his mouth. “I just like you alot and wanna be around you, and I wanna live here in the Du Mort because I wanna be with you because I just really like you, like, I like-like you.”

 

Raphael stared at Simon, and Simon started to realize what he had just said. He felt like all his strength was sapped out of him, and felt himself start to shake.

 

Raphael stepped toward him, stopping in front of Simon, placing his hands on Simon’s shoulders. “Simon, look at me.”

 

Simon forced his head up, staring into Raphael’s stupidly hypnotizing eyes.

 

“Simon, I didn’t want you in the Du Mort because I didn’t want you to get trapped in this. The clan life. Not because I didn’t want you here.”

 

Simon stared at him blankly, not understanding.

 

“Simon, I want you to be my equal, not one of my clan members. I like you, too.”

 

Simon felt a shock of electricity strike his heart. “You do?”

 

Raphael smiled, nodding. Simon stared back at Raphael, his own smile growing on his lips. “Do you- I mean, Can I kiss you?”

 

Raphael slid his hands up from Simon’s shoulders, up his neck, to cup his face.

 

“Yes,” he said, pulling Simon to him.

  
Simon could swear he felt his dead heart skip a beat.


End file.
